


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by Meatball42



Category: Person of Interest (TV), White Collar
Genre: American Politics, Bechdel Test Pass, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, School Reunion, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Zoe thought the reunion would be a wash, but she's pleasantly surprised.





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“...then the Secretary says, ‘You want to run the DA’s office when you can’t even keep track of your own mistresses?’”

“Oh my God,” Elizabeth gasped, setting down her wine glass so she wouldn’t spill. When she caught her breath, she squeezed Zoe’s hand on the table. “I am so glad you came tonight! I’ve missed you so much.”

Zoe poured them each more wine. “I almost skipped the reunion this year. I only showed my face because Julianna Dempsey is planning on running for Senator in two years and I wanted to shore up connections.”

“She’s  _ what? _ ” Elizabeth whispered loudly. She looked over her shoulder, but their fellow alums were clustered around the bar or the canapes. “Right after her husband and the cult?”

“I didn’t say it was a good idea. I can get a lot of mileage out of people crashing and burning.”

Elizabeth snorted and laughed so hard she nearly got her hair in her wine.

“I think it’s time to get you home.” Zoe chuckled.

“Fine. But I won’t wait ten years to see you again!”

Zoe programmed her number into Elizabeth’s phone with a grin. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get away again.”


End file.
